1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ladders and, more specifically, to motorized ladder device providing means for moving a ladder without having to dismount the ladder. Further provided is a remote control mechanism, preferably having a joystick, that is selectively mountable to the ladder whereby the user controls the direction of the ladder movement without having to dismount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other ladder devices designed for moving a ladder. While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a remote controlled ladder mobility system integral with a ladder during manufacture that comprises wheels descending below the four feet of an A-frame ladder having a motor and wireless receiver that responds to commands from a control mechanism that enables a user to mount a ladder, such as when painting, and direct the movement of the ladder during the painting task without having to dismount the ladder.
It is further desirable to provide an after market ladder-mountable motorized system utilizing a plurality of brackets and braces for retrofitting the system to existing A-frame ladders.